


A White Room

by jillwritesthings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Some Fluff, Some angst, perhaps a plot twist or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillwritesthings/pseuds/jillwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago wake up in a pristine white room, perfect strangers with foggy memories.</p><p>Except for the fact the room has no windows or doors, the two get along beautifully. They discuss everything there is to discuss with someone you're stuck with. It can even be suggested that they're beginning to fall in love.</p><p>Until.. things stop making sense. It becomes impossible to put 2 and 2 together. And Jake and Amy start asking questions they don't have the answers to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Room

**{days 1-2}**

 

Jake woke up first.

 

He sat up abruptly, quietly and looked around the room. It’s walls, ceiling, and floor were a pure white. It was a giant box with no windows or doors, brightened only by the lights on the ceiling. It was neither too hot nor too cold.

 

It looked roughly 500 square feet, but was populated by only a few pieces of furniture. A king-sized, overly plush, and perfectly white bed sat between two dressers on one end of the room. Besides that, there was a stainless steel refrigerator, a stove, an oven, a cabinet, a countertop, a small dining table, and two chairs. The only pop of color in the room was a burgundy blanket at the foot of the bed. 

 

It was then that Jake realized he was not alone. He spun around to find a beautiful Latino woman, that looked only a tad older than him, regaining consciousness. And he couldn’t ignore the fact that she was completely nude.

 

Amy woke up second.

 

She rubbed her eyes as her vision became clear. She looked up to see a cute boy with brown hair, that looked only a tad older than her, towering over her. And she couldn’t help but notice that he was entirely naked.

 

They both looked down at their own bodies at the same time, panicking when realizing the vulnerable state they were in. Amy's hands flew over her breasts as her legs twisted together. One of Jake’s hands covered his crotch, while the other poorly covered his backside.

 

The two noticed the dressers at about the same time. But before they waddled over to rummage for clothing, they shared unsettling eye contact. Jake wanted so desperately to instinctively yell some joke about two random people waking up naked in some unknown room. Amy wanted to scream, to question the entire odd situation. But there was something buried deep inside both of them, whispering not to ask questions. Telling them that this was familiar. That it was going to be okay.

 

They broke the brief connection and shuffled awkwardly over to the dressers. In Jake’s was a white v-neck, boxers, and sweatpants. In Amy’s, a white bra, pair of underwear, long-sleeved tee, and white jeans. They changed with their backs turned to each other.

 

When they were finished, Jake broke the excruciating silence, “Sup.”

 

She muttered a response, “Hi.”

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

“It’s… Anna. And you?” she had lied and Jake could tell. He could always tell.

 

“Josh.” So he lied too. Amy was worse at detecting it.

 

Jake walked over to the cabinet and examined it’s contents. “So, Anna. Where’re you from?” He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and then yanked open the fridge door.

 

Amy knew that was exactly how the handle breaks, overtime, but she let it be. After all, she barely knew this guy. She cleared her throat before: “Brooklyn.”

 

“No shit! Me too!”

 

Amy watched Jake pour ice cold milk into his bowl and dig in at the dining table. His chewing slowed as he looked up to find Amy staring at him. 

 

“Oh, shit. My bad.” Jake said as he hopped up and pulled out another bowl. He opened the fridge again, this time stopping to ask: “2% or Almond?” He purposefully pronounced the “L” in almond.

 

“Almond. I’m lactose intolerant.” 

 

“Oh! Fun icebreaker.” Jake poured the cereal and milk and slid the bowl over to Amy, “See? Chivalry isn’t dead!"

 

He began eating again as she dragged her spoon repeatedly through the liquid. She couldn't bring herself to take a bite.

 

“So, you got a dog?”

 

Amy interrupted the question with, “I’m sorry, Josh, but how are you eating right now?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“No, I mean how are you not panicking? Do you have any clue where we are right now, because I don’t! I don’t know you at all—“

 

Jake interjected, “C’mon, you’ve seen my meat thermometer! I’ve seen your chesticles!” 

 

“—and now we’re trapped in this windowless, doorless box! I mean, how are you not freaking the fuck out!” Her voice cracked when she swore.

 

“Because, I’ve thought about it for a minute or two and come to two possible conclusions.” He spoke with his mouth full, “One: We’re on some freaky, Japanese game show that’s totally illegal in the states. They’ve wiped our memories and thrown us together in this seemingly inescapable box. And if we can find a way to co-habitate with a perfect stranger for a certain amount of time, we win like a million yen each. Granted that’s only like 8,000 dollars in the US, but I still think it’s worth it. The second option is that I’m dreaming! Which would make you, the literal girl of my dreams.”

 

“That I doubt. And to answer your question, no.” Amy let herself eat a couple spoonfuls.

 

“No what?”

 

“No dogs. I’m deathly allergic to them.”

 

“Bummer. So you’re more of a cat person then?”

 

“I never did have any real pets. A guinea pig here or there. But I always wanted a cat, kinda like the one in Alice and Wonderland. Cheshire Cat.”

 

“That thing that’s always smoking Hookah?” Cereal milk dripped down Jake’s chin as the words left his mouth.

 

Amy talked as she walked over to the counter, “No, that’s the Caterpillar!”

 

“Oh, you mean the thing with the teeth! The glow in the dark teeth!”  

 

She handed him bunched up napkins and chuckled, “Essentially, yes.”

 

As she sat back down, she figured she might as well tell him, “I lied earlier, by the way. My name’s not Anna. It’s Amy. Santiago.”

 

“Amy Santiago. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My friends know me as Rex Buckingham: secret agent, ballistics expert, and ladies man.”

 

“And your actual name is…?”

 

“My mom calls me Jake. Jake Peralta.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jake."

 

They grinned as they leaned back; Amy crossed her legs and Jake folded his arms over his chest.

 

“So what now?” Amy asked.

 

“Now, we wait for either the Japanese game show hosts to give us some sort of direction over the loud speaker, or for me to wake up.”

 

“Or for  _me_  to wake up.”

 

“Are you suggesting that I’m the man of your dreams, Santiago?”

 

“Shut up, Peralta.”

 

The two spent the whole day talking, ignoring the fact that they were confined to an oddly perfect, white box. 

 

After hours of aimless chatter, the artificial light dimmed itself. 

 

“I think they want us to go to sleep now.” Jake murmured.

 

“I am pretty tired; I’m just not sure why.”

 

“Don’t question it. Maybe if we sleep tonight, we’ll wake up tomorrow and find a cool list of instructions written in blood!”

 

“Or maybe perfectly typed on a 1968 Royal Mercury Typewriter, with not even a single grammatical error!” 

 

“Weird.. but okay, yeah.. I can see that.. cool.”

 

Jake and Amy stood up, immediately faced with a dilemma: the bed. 

 

“Easy solution: you take the bed, I’ll take this blanket and cash out on the floor.” Jake suggested, grabbing the red blanket and a pillow.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m already asleep.” He whispered as he curled up on the ground.

 

Amy jumped into bed, sighing on impact. “This has got to be the most comfortable bed on the planet. A+, gold star, 10/10. Would recommend.”

 

“Mmmm! This floor is so… cozy and hard!” Jake’s voice was laced with blatant discomfort.

 

“Jake. If you want to come up here you can, there’s plenty of room."

 

His head popped up, “It won’t be weird?”

 

“Not at all. Besides, we’re dreaming right?”

 

“Right,” he climbed under the covers, “Or it’s the Japanese game show. To be honest, I much prefer that one. I could really use the $8,000 bucks.”

 

“Goodnight, loser.”

 

“Goodnight, Santiago.”

 

The next morning, Jake and Amy woke up to find a door next to the bed. At first, they were elated. Maybe they’d finally get some answers. But they opened it to find a fully loaded master bathroom. Each fixture pristinely porcelain. Initially, they did scratch their heads. But they blew it off, attributing it’s perfection and overnight construction to the fact that this must be a dream.

 

They proceeded to dissect the first six Star Wars films over breakfast.

 

Unfortunately for them, everything they knew to be true could not be farther from the truth. They weren’t dreaming. Instead, they were suspended in a single frame of their lives, attempting to mold it into something remotely desirable. And not one action, word, or look went unnoticed. Every sentence, every move was being recorded. 

 

In fact, the perfect, white room was not just a perfect, white room. It was a surveillance chamber, engineered to have no way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!
> 
> i just randomly wanted to do romance/mystery/sci fi with some sort of twist so pls hang in there bc i have every chapter planned out to the tee and plan to finish this fic which would be quite a feat for me! also the thing i'm most excited to write after having planned it all out, is the end. so rly pls stick around if you're into plot twists and this kind of stuff
> 
> also -- this is such an intro chapter. like nothing has happened so far i just needed to introduce this somehow, some way!! so hope you enjoyed, will probably update tomorrow night since thank god it's break i have so much time :)


End file.
